So, Too - Neither, Either
thumb Hai cặp từ TOO/SO và EITHER/NEITHER rất thường được dùng trong văn nói. Tuy nhiên, nhiều người học cảm thấy khó phân biệt cách dùng mỗi từ sao cho đúng. TOO/SO, EITHER/NEITHER tất cả đều có chung nghĩa là "cũng", nhưng EITHER/NEITHER mang nghĩa phủ định, tức là "cũng không". *NEITHER là phủ định của SO. *EITHER là phủ định của TOO. 'SO/TOO - EITHER/NEITHER' Neither/Nor + Aux + S2 *She hasn't turned up yet. Neither/Nor have they. 'ENOUGH và TOO' ;1. Enough (đủ) S + V + enough + N(un)countable (for sb) to V + Adj/Adv + enough (for sb) + to V *There are enough seats for everyone. *This test isn't easy enough for me to get high mark. ;2. Too (quá ... đến nỗi không ...) TOO mang nghĩa phủ định. Vì thế trong câu không được dùng "not". :★'It is/was + too + Adj (for sb) to V' *This is too cold for us to go out. :★'S(person) + V + too + Adj + to V' *Some boys are too mischievous to concentrate on lessons. *Khi kết hợp 2 câu đơn thành 1, sử dụng "TOO": :★ Nếu chủ ngữ và tân ngữ cùng là 1 đối tượng, bỏ "tân ngữ". :★ Dùng "for sb" nếu 2 câu khác "chủ ngữ". Ex: The quiz was very difficult. The children couldn't come up with the answer. :→ The quiz was too difficult for the children to come up with the answer. Ex: The soup was.very hot. We couldn't eat it. :→ The soup was too hot for us to eat. *'Too + Adj/Adv' = Not + Adj/Adv (reversed meaning) + enough (tính từ ngược nghĩa) Ex: He is too young to vote. :→ He isn't old enough to vote. 'SO/SUCH' (quá... đến nỗi) đề chỉ kết quả ;1. SO... THAT... (quá... đến nỗi mà...) ;a) S1 + V1 + SO + Adj/Adv that + S2 + V2 *He was so noisy that we couldn't hear anything. *He runs so quickly that no one can catch up with him. ;b) S1 + V1 + so many N(countable-plural)(s/es) + that + S2 + V2 + so much N(uncountable) + (Quá nhiều... đến nỗi mà...) S1 + V1 + so few N(countable-plural)(s/es) + that + S2 + V2 + so little N(uncountable) + (Quá ít... đến nỗi mà...) *There was so much salt ib the soup that I couldn't eat in. *David has so few girlfriends that he rarely can talk with them. Dạng đảo ngữ với SO + Adj/Adv được đặt ở đầu câu S1 + V1 + So Adj/Adv + that S2 + V2 → So Adj/Adv + Aux + S1 + (V1) that + S2 + V2 *The film was so violent that the authority banned it. → So violent was the film that the authority banned it. ;2. SUCH... THAT... (Quá... đến nỗi mà...) S1 + V1 + Such + a/an Adj + N(countable-singular) + that + S2 + V2 + Adj + N(uncountable) + N(countable-plural)(s/es) *He is such a sympathetic man that we can tell him our problems. *They were such delicious cakes that hw ate all. *It was such awful weather that they had to put off the match. ;a) S1 + V1 + so many/much N + that + S2 + V2 = S1 + V1 + such a lot of N + that + S2 + V2 *There were so many students that we didn't have enough seats for them. → There were such a lot of students that we didn't have enough seats for them. ;b) S1 + V1 + such a/an Adj N(countable) + that + S2 + V2 = S1 + V1 + so Adj + a/an N(countable) + that + S2 + V2 *This is such an interesting film that I've seen it twice. → This is so interesting a film that I've seen it twice. ;c) S1 + V1 + such that + S2 + V2 (Nhiều... đến nỗi mà...) = S1 + V1 + so much/great/... + that + S2 + V2 *The denand for the novel was such that they had to reprint it at once. → The demand for the novel was so much/great that they had to reprint it at once. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp